lauramaranofandomcom-20200223-history
Austin
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Austin & Ally Wiki. ' Austin & Ally' is a new American television sitcom that premiered on Disney Channel in the United States. The series was created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert, the writers and producers for Disney Channel sitcom Sonny With A Chance and Jonas. Production for the pilot episode began in mid-February 2011. On May 25,2011, Disney Channel had annouced that Austin & Ally has been picked up for the late 2011 premiere. The first promo was release on October 14, 2011 during Disney Channel's Make your Mark: The Ultimate Dance Off event. A series preview will follow the premiere of the Disney Cannel Original Movie Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas! Premise Austin & Ally is a multi-camera comedy about a unique friendship between a 15 years old aspiring songwriter with stage fright name Ally, and Austin, another aspiring singer who obtains celebrity status overnight after performing one of Ally's songs online. The two struggle with how to keep Austin's newfound fame and the profit from it, while keeping up with their high school lives. The series has been described as a "pint-sized" version of HBO's hit comedy-drama Entourage. Plot brian monizThe series follows the partnership between polar opposite-- Austin, an extroverted musician/singer, and Ally, a brilliant yet shy songwriter with their best friends Trish and Dez. Unbeknownst to Ally, Austin and Dez "borrow" one of Ally songs, record it, make a video and post it on the internet, after which it, makes Austin a local sensation. When Trish convince Ally to tell the world she wrote the song, Austin pleads with her to write another hit for him. Instead, the two combine their talents to create a true musical tour-de-force. Cast Ross Lynch as Austin, is a 15 years old aspiring singer who became an overnight teen internet sensation. He struggles to maintain the same and make money from his new-found stardom. Austin might have feelings for Ally, but they are not dating. Later in the series, he might date Ally in the end of season 2. Laura Marano as Ally, is a 15 years old aspiring singer-songwriter with an extreme case of stage fright. She wrote the hit song "Double Take" that Austin performed and nobody knows about it yet and is kept a secret. Ally might have feelings for Austin, but they are not dating. Later in the series, she might date Austin in the end of season 2 Raini Rodriguez as Trish, is a 15 years old fashionista, who became Austin stylist and his manager. She is best friends with Ally. Calum Worthy as Dez, is a 15 years old geeky aspiring director, who films everything he can. He's the one that film Austin singing Ally's song and posted it on online. He is best friends with Austin. Soundtracks #Austin & Ally Soundtrack #Austin & Ally: Turn It Up #Austin & Ally: Take It from the Top Category:Filmography Category:Austin & Ally Category:TV Shows